1. Field of Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an apparatus and method of dispensing consumable food supplements to animals, and more particularly, to a portable handheld apparatus to evenly and cleanly dispense liquid treats to animals to reward and/or refresh the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet owners routinely encounter a variety of issues when engaging their pets in activities away from the home. For example, dog owners encounter issues associated with satisfying a dog's thirst and/or providing a treat to the dog as a reward for a desired exhibited behavior when the dog and owner are engaged on a walk or in other athletic or recreational activity. Efforts have been made to develop dispensing devices and/or systems to provide fluid refreshment to pets while the pet is in a cage or away from naturally occurring sources of fluid refreshment, but such known devices are typically inconvenient, messy, unhealthy, and/or impractical to be portably carried by the pet owner to train or refresh the pet during activities away from the home, and are less than satisfactory in portably and repetitively dispensing relatively small portions of a consumable substance for training purposes without satiating the animal. Moreover, current treats and dispensers are typically messy (oily or crumbly), smelly, high in calories, expensive, are not easily accessible or portable. Current treats can also lack uniform size and can be filling to the animal when repetitively offered to the animal, causing lethargy and lack of interest in the animal, thus limiting the number of training/reward opportunities available during a particular activity. Such high calorie and filling treats are typically kept in the home, and are cumbersome to transport away from the home, reducing the number of training opportunities available when the pet and owner are away from the home.